


Kissing Later

by im_not_yeojin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yeojin/pseuds/im_not_yeojin
Summary: I'm terrible with formatting, and I wrote this at ~2AM after some drinks. I believe I mostly cleaned it up the next morning, but I apologise if it's weird.I mean nothing by this, it's purely fictional, and I have nothing but appreciation and adoration for Loona's Im YeoJin.Stan loona
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kissing Later

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible with formatting, and I wrote this at ~2AM after some drinks. I believe I mostly cleaned it up the next morning, but I apologise if it's weird.  
> I mean nothing by this, it's purely fictional, and I have nothing but appreciation and adoration for Loona's Im YeoJin.  
> Stan loona

Standing in line at the shops, you start regretting not just going for self checkout. It's a slow day at the shops; only 1 lane is open, and the cashier, at least of what you can see from a distance, is a bit slow at her job; you think she may be new at it.  
As the line gets shorter, you're starting to get a little less gloom at the prospect of finally getting your groceries paid for, so you can finally get home and just relax. The customer ahead of you thankfully breezes through her shopping, as she only had a jug of milk, and a few candy bars that were on sale.  
Finally, it's your turn to get through; up until now, you'd not particularly taken a proper look at the cashier, and so you try and make some small talk, but as you look up to start talking, there stands the most beautiful girl in the world – YeoJin.  
You're lost for words; she notices, and starts blushing, and similarly starts fumbling her words, but still has to go through the generic cashier script.  
You finally muster up the courage to say the first thing that comes to your mind; "YeoJin, would you like to get coffee with me some time?"- everybody in line behind you looks baffled, YeoJin herself looks as though in shock, but is impressed that somebody thought she was attractive enough to ask out, and especially at how blunt you were in asking her right then and there.  
To your surprise, she says yes, and as she's printing off the receipt for your order, she puts it to the side for a brief moment, grabs a pen, and writes a phone number on it, letting you know that she gets off at 3PM.  
Normally, you throw receipts out immediately as you're walking out; this time, however, being in the blissful state that you're in, you hold on to it, feeling better than you’ve ever felt before.  
You get home, unpack your groceries, and start to think the worst; Did she give you a fake number? Not wanting to seem overly enthusiastic, you decide not to call her, and give it a little time; also because in your mind, you're scared she'll still be at work and the thought of her not answering means that she's not interested. As such, you decide to have a nice hot shower, freshening up so you're at least presentable for your potential coffee date with YeoJin.  
As you get out of the shower and start to dry yourself off, you quickly glance over at the clock; it's 2:50PM. You finish drying off, and anxiously dial the number she provides; it rings a few times, and your anxiety of the fake number is growing stronger, until finally; "Hey, this is YeoJin. Might I ask who this is?"- in your head, you're jumping through the roof in excitement, but in reality you try and keep your composure.  
"Hey YeoJin, this is anon from earlier at the shops"; she sounds genuinely happy to hear your voice, and as you're talking, she apologetically cuts you off, giving you a brief moment to realise how rambly you're both being; she ends up telling you the address from where you can pick her up - her personal address – and you both agree to hang up so you can both get ready. Moments later, you get a message; it’s YeoJin again, texting you the address, followed by a smiling emoticon.  
You try to calm down, get a quick glass of water to try and still your nerves; you grab your keys, get in the car, put the address into your GPS, and to your surprise, it's only about a 3 minute drive; perfect amount of time to play one song, and you decide to play My Melody.  
As you arrive, she's just walking out of the front door, and oh lord, she looks as gorgeous as ever, and you're smitten, almost as if Cupid replaced his love bow & arrow with a shotgun and shot you point blank with the damn thing. Words can't describe how beautiful she is to you.  
She waves at you, and while your body turned to figurative jelly from how beautiful she is, you muster up the strength to wave back to her, reach across, and open the door for her.  
You both agree to go have a quick bite to eat at a local cafe, then watch a movie later in the night. You'd personally never heard of the particular cafe, but she recommends it, so you think it must be something special.  
You both end up taking your seats, and almost as if second nature, just start talking about pretty much everything; work, studies, hobbies, pets, and whatever else happens to crop up. The waitress looks at you both with a smile, noticing how infatuated you both are with one another; she apologises for the interruption, and asks you both for your orders.  
YeoJin asks for "the usual", and you just sort of say the same, and resume your conversation; 10 minutes later, the waitress comes back, and as she walks off, says "you love birds have fun now", winks, and walks off to get back to her job.  
The moment you take a bite of the food, you regret not knowing this place earlier, as the food here is spectacular.  
As you’re about finished with your meal, and the conversation starts to ease up a little bit, she let's you know that the movie starts "soon", so you pay for the meal, and while you were willing to pay for both meals, YeoJin insists to split the bill, so after some light deliberation, you agree.  
You both get in the car, and drive a few minutes down to the cinema; with it being a quiet drive with some light conversation in the middle, YeoJin decides to press play on the stereo, and upon hearing the song that’s playing, she begins to blush at the fact that you were listening to her song. A short while later, you get to the movie theater, park the car, head inside, and pay for the tickets, popcorn, and drinks, and then head inside to go sit down. It’s fairly empty at the moment, so you get prime choice of seating. You don't particularly remember what the movie was, just that you were pretty much thinking about YeoJin, and the date as a whole for the entire run time of the film. At several points throughout the screening, you were looking at her as though she was a gift from the heavens; you don't recall when, but at some point throughout, she grabbed your hand, smiled at you, giggled a little bit, and kept watching. This is the best day ever.  
The movie ends, and you both just sort of idly chat about your feelings for the movie, but it's admittedly a kind of one-sided discussion, since you were paying more attention to her the entire time.  
You both consider the possibility of watching another movie, since there's plenty on to watch, and they had couples night sales so the tickets and snacks were cheap, but she said she shouldn't stay out too late, seeing as how she had work the next day; you agree that you don't feel right keeping her out longer than she wants to be out, and you walk back to the car holding hands.  
As you open her door for her, she blushes and giggles at your act of chivalry, and you then head around to your side of the car to drive her home.  
As your night out with YeoJin subsides, and you're walking her to her front door, you thank her for the absolutely splendid time out you had with her. You obviously look nervous about how the night could end, as she notices, and asks if you're alright. You barely muster up a response; "yeah, I'm fine”.  
She tells you that she's seen movies, and you both come to your senses and realise how this usually ends. You nervously ask if she'd want a goodnight kiss; she notices your nervousness, and coupled with her own nervousness, asks if you're sure you're fine. You reaffirm her that you’re indeed fine, and feel a burst of energy all of a sudden; you go with the flow, and lean in for a kiss.  
The moment your lips meet hers, you feel as though everything around you is just gone; you have the feeling of pure ecstasy, and nothing else matters. What feels like hours turns out to be just seconds, and you snap back to reality, and ask if you can do this again some time, to which she responds with "I'd be glad to. It was an amazing night, anon. I love you".  
Those words... She just said she loves you... You stand there in awe, she notices and blushes, as she quickly heads back in the house. Before she closes the door, she gives you one last smile, giggles, and blows you a kiss goodnight. 

Thankfully, you didn't have to wait for that Kiss Later.


End file.
